Hallelujah
by valoisbarbara
Summary: Sua alma havia partido-se em tantos fragmentos que viver perdera completamente o sentido.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma prece vazia, uma oração fria, meio sussurrada meio soluçava peito a fora, completamente desprovida de esperança. Eram gritos silenciosos, chorados na calada da noite, agradecendo por ter chego vivo em casa. Era o sorriso reverencial cheio de lágrimas de uma felicidade não-feliz manchando-o. Era um suspiro, um gemido abafado, um arfar, um choro que se ouve a noite, alguém que pôde ver a luz. Era uma expressão saudosa para reverenciar a Deus, por aqueles que o acreditavam, que o temiam. Era uma serenata mortificada sibilada ao pé do ouvido em meio ao breu. Era um frio e sofrido Aleluia.

_Hallelujah_

**N/A:** Well, este é um Prólogo. Se você já leu Twilight entenda isso como aqueles poeminhas que a Meyer colocava antes de começar o livro em si.

Bom, eu tenho um projeto de escrever um livro. Livro de verdade, desses com suas 300 páginas, pra ser aceito e publicado por uma editora e lido por alguém, algum dia. Esse deve ser meu nono projeto de livro, realmente. Já escrevi mais oito e eles nunca passavam das onze páginas; sempre desistia. Mas, com Hallelujah, eu realmente quero tentar. Eu realmente estou me esforçando e torcendo pra um alguém, qualquer que seja ler. Ele não vai categoria como 'Harry Potter', 'Supernatural', 'Vampire Academy' nem nada. É um projeto completamente a parte de outros livros; não é uma fanfiction. Então é mais ou menos isso. Tenho mais outros 4 capítulos, prontos, revisados umas quinze vezes e mais outros capítulos sendo escritos.

Se você ler, bem, eu vou te amar para todo o sempre. E se der review, Deus, eu te amo daí, rs.

É isso, au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

_Olá amante._

_Isso seria clichê demais não seria? Não sei, talvez o fato de ainda estar chovendo lá fora seja um pouco mais clichê do que começar tudo escrevendo no topo de uma página "Olá amante". Não, não preciso de _olás amantes _nem de mais clichês do que minha vida poderia suportar. Só preciso inventar um amante para escrever. Só preciso colocar para fora. Dizem que ajuda. Dizem que faz a dor ser menos intensa, que faz ser mais fácil de superar. Mas hoje eu não quero me sentar num quarto escuro e desabafar com as almofadas; hoje eu prefiro escrever para nada nem ninguém mais do que a mim mesma num caderno de capa surrada com 365 páginas datadas de anos atrás, para depois destacá-las e colocá-las num envelope que ficará eternamente guardado em minha gaveta. Hoje, eu só quero saber que minhas lágrimas infantis que borrarão toda a folha e minha letra perfeitamente _imaculada _tiveram algum sentido no final das contas._

_Se esse realmente já for o final. _

_Acho que não. Tenho esperado por isso e obviamente, como dita o jogo, continuarei esperando até os 90 anos de idade ou até cometer um suicídio ridículo e quem sabe parar no inferno, eu seguirei aguardando porque _morrer _é simplesmente algo que eu quero. E que eu não terei. _

_É simples, limpo, claro; óbvio. _

_Nada começou hoje. Minha dor, angústia, perda, saudade todos mergulhados em lágrimas já secas não começaram hoje. Já faz anos. _

_Onze, para ser exata._

_Eu era uma criança. Uma pequena criança, como todas as outras. E eu era feliz, como todas as outras. Se eu chorava era pelo simples fato de minha boneca ter perdido a cabeça ou não ter conseguido ganhar mais um brinquedo, mais um doce. Não existia profundidade por trás de minhas palavras; minhas inseguranças eram infundadas. Eu era tão comum, feliz e simples quanto uma criancinha de cinco anos poderia ser. E parecia que nunca mudaria – claro, até chegar a tão esperada puberdade e o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo enquanto eu me desesperava por coisinhas fúteis e idiotas. Mas, como tudo na vida tem que acabar, minha felicidade infantil e doce _acabou_. Foi cortada, rompida, estilhaçada. E eu nunca percebi. Nunca notei realmente as lágrimas escapando de meus olhos, a solidão invadindo minhas noites, a infelicidade tomando conta do sol em minhas tardes, os pesadelos massacrando meus sonhos. Para mim, àquela época, nada mudara. Tudo era o que sempre foi. E não era?_

_Eu tinha dois irmãos. Minha mãe havia se divorciado uma vez depois de alguns meses casada. Um novo amor _inesperadamente _arrebatou-a e ela não conseguiu mais ver razão em continuar casada com o bruto do ex-marido ridículo dela. Nunca pensei que mais tarde ela e meu pai separar-se-iam umas três vezes no mínimo e acabariam voltando. Eu chorava quando eles brigavam e meu sorriso iluminava toda a cidade quando eles reatavam. _

_Eu não era mais tão criança. _

_Mas eu tinha dois_ _irmãos _quando_ era criança; com meus cinco anos e meu sorriso com janelinhas, meus cabelinhos curtos e encaracolados e minha franjinha. Lily e James. – Hoje, vendo pelo ponto de vista de uma viciada nata em _Harry Potter _parece estranho ver o nome dos meus irmãos juntos e não imaginá-los como os pais do personagem tão querido por mim. Era quase como ver Adão e Eva como irmãos, também; Romeu e Julieta sem romance, tragédia e paixão. Mas isso é mero detalhe. – Lily era sete anos mais velha que eu e James seis. Parecia até deslocado eu ter nascido seis anos depois de meus dois irmãos visto que havia a diferença mínima de pouco mais de um ano entre o nascimento dos dois. Às vezes me pergunto seriamente se eu não fui um acaso que não era para ter acontecido. Ou se não fui realmente a culpada pelo que aconteceu._

_Dia 24 de novembro de 1981; o céu estava claro, sem nuvens, mas eu sabia que ia chover. Parecia impossível não chover. E além do mais, mesmo com o sol reluzindo lá em cima, fazia frio. O dia amanheceu com mamãe chorando. Eu não me lembrava direito do dia passado, só lembrava do passeio com meu cachorro, a fuga de Lily, os gritos desesperados de mamãe e o escuro do meu quarto quando corri para evitar sua fúria. Minhas roupas, àquela hora, àquela manhã, já estavam secas mas eu sentia meus ossos gelados ainda. E as lágrimas de minha mãe intensificaram o frio que eu sentia. _

_- Mamãe? – Comecei com a voz rouca, lágrimas tremulando em minha visão, a culpa me invadindo por causar aquele choro em minha mãe. – Mamãe... me desculpe. Eu não devia ter saído ontem. Me desculpe mamãe._

_Eu chorava e ela me olhou com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Me abraçou e chorou em meu ombro enquanto eu a consolava. As palavras saiam engroladas de sua boca quando ela tentava dizer que eu não era a culpada por suas lágrimas desesperadas. Ela tentava me convencer e eu tentava acreditar. _

_O resto do dia passou num borrão. _

_Todos estavam de preto e com os olhos vermelhos, inchados: James usava um terninho antiquado e por mais frio que tentasse manter seu rosto as lágrimas da madrugada continuavam pregadas em sua expressão, mesmo quando desviava o rosto; papai usava um terno também, sem tentar disfarçar o seu choro, mas muito mais controlado do que mamãe; ela chorava. Chorava simplesmente, com o rosto coberto por um véu preto, a roupa preta mal colocada, os cabelos mal arrumados, o rosto sem maquiagem. Pediram para que eu colocasse minha roupa preta e ficasse quietinha. Procurei por Lily para que ela me ajudasse a me arrumar, mas não conseguia encontrá-la, mesmo que eu procurasse. Vesti-me triste e sozinha, magoada com Lily, mamãe, papai e James por não me contarem porque todos estavam tão tristes e eu fora obrigada a me arrumar sozinha. Era difícil para mim. Eu era pequena e o quarto, o guarda roupa, o mundo, eram grandes e esmagadores perto de mim. Só depois de muito esforço para por minha blusa que minha mãe quis aparecer para me ajudar. Ela não conseguia evitar as lágrimas sempre que me encarava e a culpa subia, quente, por minha garganta. _

_O dia se passou de maneira estranha: fomos a um lugar com a grama bem aparada e pessoas levando buques de flores que se separavam uma das outras, cada uma indo para um lado e chorando perante uma inscrição. Meus olhos percorriam aquele lugar enquanto nos dirigíamos a uma multidão de pessoas que cercava algo que estava sob uma elevação de concreto. Era uma caixa de madeira, grande e todos que estavam lá concentravam os olhares nela. Havia pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas lá, todas de preto também, chorando também, aproximando-se de minha mãe – assim como eu – e dizendo que sentiam muito e sabiam como era uma _perda _daquelas. _

_Perda? Aquela palavra ecoou na minha mente desde o segundo em que a ouvi. Meus olhos continuaram a percorrer e nunca encontravam o que eu procurava. Meu irmão segurou minha mão desde que entramos no carro e não a soltara desde então. Eu o entendia, mesmo àquela época: papai parecia preocupado demais em tentar acalmar mamãe para prestar atenção em mim e ver se eu estava tentando fugir e correr para brincar com os pombos que estavam ali perto. Mas eu ainda conseguia ver, mesmo por detrás de todas as pessoas que os cercavam, pesarosas, que seus olhos pregavam-se em mim e em James, de quando em quando, com uma expressão preocupada e triste. Eu realmente causara tudo aquilo?_

_Quis me soltar de James e correr perguntar para papai o que estava acontecendo, mas meu irmão segurava minha mão mais forte a cada minuto e parecia sempre prestes a romper em lágrimas. Eu queria consolá-lo mas ele mantinha os olhos pregados no céu, a expressão vazia, possivelmente muito concentrado em memorizar todos os detalhes das nuvens fofas. Depois de um tempo, desisti de querer conquistar sua atenção e voltei a minha busca insaciável: onde estava Lily? Eu precisava falar com ela, perguntar por que todos estavam tão tristes, porque mamãe e papai choravam, porque James – sempre tão forte – chorava também. Minha pequena irritação de criança cresceu e eu estava começando a ficar chateada e entediada. Quando ergui meus olhinhos travessos para reclamar com James ele me puxou para o lado e começou a me afastar daquelas pessoas. Ele andava rápido, quase corria. Eu _corria mesmo _para alcançá-lo, enquanto ele me puxava para segui-lo. Olhei desesperadamente para trás, tentando avistar Lily, furiosa com a possibilidade de ela aparecer e eu não estar lá. _

_James continuava andando para cada vez mais longe e agora eu podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Elas brilhavam ao sol e soavam apagadas em sua pele, de um jeito estranho. _

_Andamos até que ele largou minha mão e se sentou em uma pedra, agora soluços seguidos das lágrimas. Por mais que eu forçasse minha vista e me lançasse para cima em meus pezinhos, eu não via mais ninguém. Todas as pessoas ficaram longe. _

_Nunca mais vi Lily._

_Quando voltamos para casa, depois de terem colocado a caixa de madeira dentro da terra e das pessoas terem despejado suas rosas brancas – eu joguei uma rosa cor-de-rosa, porque sempre soube que essa era a cor favorita de Lily. Será que eles não sabiam que ele preferiria essa cor? – sobre ela antes que a terra avermelhada cobrisse-o por inteiro, as lágrimas lavando seus rostos, perguntei a meus pais onde Lily estava afinal. Mamãe virou-se na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa da cozinha. Papai empertigou-se e ficou do meu tamanho. Com os olhos marejados me disse que Lily havia ido para uma colônia de férias, um lugar melhor e mais feliz. Aceitei. Só fiquei um pouco magoada por ela não ter se despedido de mim, nem mesmo uma carta. Mas não chorei, não via por que chorar. Lily estava feliz, provavelmente rindo com os amigos e lembrando-se de mim, às vezes. Sentia sua falta mais do que já senti em toda minha minúscula existência. _

_Com o tempo a saudade era preenchida, mesmo que eu sentisse falta de minha _melhor amiga_. Mesmo com tantos anos de diferença, Lily me contava as coisas: os meninos que gostara, o primeiro beijo que dera, a primeira desavença séria com a amiga, a primeira desilusão amorosa, o primeiro zero em matemática... Eu era seu pequeno diário ambulante. E senti falta quando foram deixadas tantas linhas em branco. _

_Jamais imaginaria eu que aquela era apenas uma de uma sucessão enorme de perdas. _

_Audrey_


	3. Chapter 3

- Bom dia!

Uma voz gritou ao longe e podia-se ouvir o sorriso naquelas simples palavras. Certas pessoas não sabem o quão inconvenientes e ridículas estão sendo.

_**- X - X - X -**_

_Crac_. As folhas secam faziam um ruído quando eram pisadas e partiam-se em diversos pedaços. Sempre quando criança ela reparara naquilo, pisando nas folhas secas selecionadas que espalhavam-se pelo gramado queimado de sua antiga casa. Agora, já fazia anos que ela não baixava os olhos azuis demais para o chão e prestava atenção no estado das folhas, preparando-se para pisar nelas e ouvir o ruído, como se fosse criança novamente.

O chão que dava entrada ao cemitério era cercado de folhas secas, por todas as partes. Desde o pequeno calçamentoque levava aos gramados com túmulos, até toda a extensão do imenso campo salpicado de mortos e lápides cinzentas. Seus pés delicados tocavam com força, colocando todo o peso de corpo sobre a perna, as folhas secas partindo-as, fazendo-as assemelharem-se a ela e a seu estado. Quebradas. _Crac_. Lágrimas presas. _Crac_. Caminho decorado. _Crac_. Lápide cinzenta erguida por sobre um gramado, um amontoado de terra, hoje contendo nada mais do que ossos degradando-se. _Crac_. Um café era tirado de dentro da bolsa enquanto ia ao chão, preparando-se para a conversa. _Crac_.

- Bom dia irmã.

A garota de cabelos ruivos demais, olhos azuis demais e dona de uma voz carregada _demais _de cinismo, olhou para a inscrição na pedra lisa e leu mais uma vez as palavras decoradas _Lily Michelle Williams _e baixou os olhos para ler a data que estava inscrita na linha a seguir.

_13 - 05 - 1969_

_T 23 - 11- 1981 _

Já fazia treze anos. A ruiva sempre veria-se descrente olhando para aquelas datas comparando-as com as de hoje. 4749 dias, 624 semanas, 156 meses, 13 anos. Isso era mais que a vida de muitas pessoas. Os treze anos de morte de sua irmã já ultrapassaram o tempo de _vidas_, de respirações, batimentos cardíacos e emoções de alguém. A inércia dela havia ultrapassado mais tempo do que pessoas felizes que abriam cartas contendo o resultado de exames de câncer ansiavam para si. A falta de vida, o espelho refletindo ao inverso, havia ultrapassado seu próprio tempo de vida, sua própria cota de batimentos cardíacos, respirações e sentimentos. Seu aniversário de morte hoje ultrapassava seus aniversários em vida, todos somados.

As lágrimas inexistentes, agora, rolariam por seus olhos azuis, levando traços negros da maquiagem com eles e deixando marcas coloridas, puxadas para o tom escuro, em suas bochechas. Mas as lágrimas haviam secado na fonte há muito. Hoje, a maior proeza possível seria ela arrancar de si mesma alguns soluços secos. Soluços secos _inexistentes_.

- Treze anos – O cinismo pontuava, forte, o tom de sua voz não deixando frestas para a magoa invadi-la pelas bordas. O sorriso debochado e machucado havia-se desenhado em seus lábios cheios – e eu continuo aqui, falando com um pedaço de pedra lisa colocado em cima da grama tosca, não fazendo nada além de provar em voz alta minha loucura interior para o mundo. É, eu era mais feliz quando acordava de madrugada, me sentava em sua cama no escuro e chorava. Mas hoje não tenho mais sua cama, seu quarto, seu escuro e seu silêncio _mortal _para mim. Não sei mais em que bairro está perdido tudo isso, irmã.

"Bem, isso não vem mais ao caso." Deu de ombros. "Hoje não é meu dia de conversas, e não tendo em vista somente o fato de ser menos que dez da manhã agora. Eu só queria te dar os parabéns. Vinte e cinco anos. Já é uma mulher."

A ruiva fez uma pequena pausa, deixando um leve suspiro escapar por seus lábios cheios, ainda olhando para o túmulo com uma expressão que mesclava-se à tristeza agonizante com um deboche pontuado de alto sarcasmo.

- Bem – ela continuou, falando com o túmulo – eu ia te dar uma bolsa da Louis Vuitton, mas não acreditei que você teria muito utilidade para você, não agora – Sorriu. Deboche. – então fique com isso.

Ela tomou nas mãos uma rosa vermelha, com todos os espinhos reluzentes e coloridos ainda no cabo, e depositou-a lentamente sobre a grama. Furou a ponta do anelas esquerdo, mas não sentiu. Cicatrizaria logo – tudo cicatriza um dia. Colocou a bolsa, que estivera no chão durante seu monólogo aparente, com respostas ensaiadas em sua mente,e pôs- se de pé, andando para longe a passos firmes e secos. _Crac_, fizeram algumas folhas.

Não olhou para trás.

_**- X - X - X -**_

As folhas secas caíam. Suas tonalidades mudavam de acordo com o modo que o sol refletia nelas. Amarelo-claras, marrom claro, marrom escuro, transparecendo, quase negras, com sombras marrons manchando o amarelo, amarelo escuro com veias fazendo leves desenhos.

Todas suas tonalidades e cores refletiam grandemente em dois olhos verdes, meio encobertos por cabelos escuros. Seus olhos acompanhavam o trajeto das folhas até que estas tocassem o solo, como se isso fosse a coisa mais desesperadoramente interessante de se fazer num lugar como este.

Não queria pensar. Não queria lembrar. Não queria ver que o pior acontecera, e ele chorara e continuara chorando por isso.

As lágrimas secariam, ele sabia que elas secariam. Elas tinham que secar. Tinha que chegar o dia em que ele levantaria a cabeça, encararia a penosa, frívola e tortuosa verdade e seguiria em frente, demonstrando a coragem no olhar; a coragem que não existia – não agora. Tinha que haver uma luz no fim do túnel, um paraíso ao fim da vida. Toda sua dor teria que valer a pena, algum dia. Toda sua coragem por manter-se vivo teria que ser recompensada um dia, deixando-o sentar-se a sombra e observar, a esmo, os outros travando as mesmas batalhas que ele.

Suspirou baixinho.

Levou um cigarro a boca e acendeu-o com seu isqueiro prateado – um presente. Um maldito presente. A palavra "_Hope_" gravada no centro do objeto refletiu à luz ofuscante do sol, fazendo-a brilhar dolorosamente sobre olhos azuis, distantes.

A ruiva colocou a mão sobre os olhos, tentando fugir do brilho ofuscante que vinha em sua direção. Andava distraída, pisando em folhas secas e ouvindo seu barulho – _crac_, folhas; _crac_, alma – ao racharem embaixo de seus pés. Então, o pequeno brilho irritante, vindo do lado oposto ao qual se encontrava, cegou-a parcialmente e fez seus olhos arderem. Aquele brilho que reflete de espelhos dos seus vizinhos pirralhos que tentam cegar seu cachorro.A pequena fagulha de raiva ainda existente em seu peito acendeu-se enquanto procurava com os olhos o causador de sua minúscula dor. Percorreu o cemitério com o olhar, buscando, perscrutando, aguardando; esperançosa de algum modo de que algo aquela manhã o tédio seria rompido por mais um par de olhos irritados, encarando-a de volta, fazendo a monotonia romper-se e a discussão infantil começar.

Olhos azuis encontraram-se com olhos verdes. Olhos azuis prenderam-se a olhos verdes. Olhos azuis perderam-se em olhos verdes. Olhos azuis afogaram-se em olhos verdes. Olhos azuis desviaram-se de olhos verdes.

_Fugindo. _

Ele sabia que refletiria. Ele, por dentro, esperava que de algum modo o sol refletisse no isqueiro prateado fazendo um olhar zangado pairar sobre ele, quebrando a monotonia e a_ tristeza _da manhã. Seus olhos verdes percorreram todo o perímetro do frio local, buscando quase que desesperadamente uma vivalma, buscando o causador de sua quebra. Do tão esperado rompimento. Encontrou: cabelos ruivos erguendo-se ao vento leve da manhã, olhos azuis sendo protegidos do brilho irritante por mãos delicadas, uma leve fagulha de ira escondendo-se por entre os dedos, afogando-se na piscina azulada. Quis rir, descaradamente e vê-la avançar com as mãos cerradas em punhos. Quis imaginar uma cena a partir dessa. Quis imaginar a discussão infantil, que, quem sabe, terminasse numa delegacia onde ele acusá-la-ia de louca. Ela defender-se-ia e provavelmente iam iniciar nova discussão. Quis imaginar lágrimas nos olhos azuis.

Olhos verdes encontraram-se com olhos azuis. Olhos verdes prenderam-se a olhos azuis. Olhos verdes perderam-se em olhos azuis. Olhos verdes afogaram-se em olhos azuis. Olhos verdes desviaram-se de olhos azuis.

_Fugindo_.

_**- X - X - X -**_

O capuccino de chocolate queimava-lhe a ponta dos dedos enquanto ele avançava, atrapalhado, com suas pastas pendendo precariamente numa mão que segurava a bolsa marrom e gasta, enquanto sentia a outra gritar em protesto afogueado, dividindo seu espaço com algumas notas verdes e insignificantes que ele tentava guardar no bolso do casaco. Quase chegava a sentir raiva de ter fugido do cemitério e corrido para a primeira loja que vendesse _Starbucks, _fugindo, de algum modo, de olhos azuis que ele provavelmente imaginara. Os cabelos castanho escuros caiam por sobre seus olhos esverdeados, que dançavam em reflexos da grama tosca e deixavam transparecer toda a insanidade que aquele sofrimento resultara. E afastar seus cabelos dos olhos enquanto as mãos estavam ocupadas era tão inútil quanto tentar superar um fato recente e que arrancou-lhe parte da alma. Mas os cabelos eram suportáveis; a dor não.

Seguiu desajeitado pelo corredor de terra que beirava a grama que revelava tantos corpos guardados na terra e tantas lágrimas que não puderam ser contidas ao ver o negrume do solo tapar a madeira que guardava o que um dia fora uma vida. Em meio a tantas lápides, nomes e oferendas silenciosas ele avistou: a pequena parede de pedra cinzenta, com suas homenagens gravadas à eternidade, o mato minúsculo que se esgueirava, as flores murchas deixadas como uma forma estúpida de homenagem – ora, mortos não gostam de flores. Mortos não as vêm, nem sentem seu cheiro. Para que diabos insistem em levá-las? –, o banco de praça deslocado. E ele viu.

O contraste, o vermelho.

Pele clara, mãos pequenas, maquiagem borrada, tinta falha da caneta, olhar de céu, duas sílabas, nicotina, lábios açucarados, risos estúpidos guardados no fundo da memória, fogo, sangue escuro escapando das veias azuladas, ironia, carrasco, cinza.

Um borrão de vermelho estava sentado no banco marrom deslocado de parque enquanto os olhos da cor do céu encontravam-se pregados, foscos, desfocados, a um ponto à frente.

Ela encarava distraída a sebe que crescia ao redor do túmulo, vendo as palavras se desgastarem. Era uma diferença magnífica, olhar de um túmulo para o outro: um era tão recente que poderia ter sido feito agora e o corpo ainda poderia sentir os batimentos pausando-se, lentamente; o outro era desgastado e as palavras de algum modo estavam difíceis de serem lidas e a data era uma recordação passada. Há anos ela não conversava com uma cama vazia ou uma massa de cimento por cima de ossos, pensou. Há anos não via sentido em fazê-lo. Tanto o quarto escuro quanto o chão não lhe respondiam nem reconfortavam. Não mudavam nada. Somente instigavam-na a loucura cada vez mais. Mas de que importava, afinal? A insanidade era parte do pacote, desde o primeiro enterro com lágrimas reais lavando seu rosto. De que adiantava banir a prática de sentar-se em frente ao túmulo, de volta ao quarto vazio e escuro, e fixar o olhar em palavras apagadas enquanto a mente vagava e ia de encontro a um travesseiro a muito não usado? Deixar palavras gastas saírem de lábios que ela sentia não serem seus já não mudava nada, nem a proporções ruins quanto menos a boas. Tudo era a mesma coisa.

Era tudo um ano novo interminável. Era tudo a meia-noite que mudava o último caractere, dos quatro, fazendo as crianças nas escolas demorarem a adaptarem-se com o novo ano. Era tudo uma promessa de mudança, interminável. E era tudo a mesma coisa: nada mudava.

Nem prometer idiotices a luz do luar, com o copo de champagne reluzindo, à conversar com mortos.

Levava o cigarro a boca com a mão esquerda e tragava devagar, os olhos fechados. Soltava a fumaça lentamente pelos lábios entreabertos deixando que a mesma tapasse sua vista por segundos e impedisse-a de pensar em começar a chorar. No início, isso era necessário: fechar os olhos, desviar o olhar, embaçar a visão com qualquer coisa para impedir as lágrimas de virem e mancharem seu rosto com linhas escuras. Depois de um tempo tornou-se apenas mais uma prática viciosa, quem sabe uma desculpa subconsciente. Mas não importava: a nicotina livrava-a de lembranças idiotas e desnecessárias que foram soterradas em seu cérebro. Se não tivesse uma marca sob seu pulso direito, demonstrando um juramento inútil, um símbolo que deveria definir uma impossibilidade inexistente, tudo poderia ser apenas mais um de seus sonhos, em que os cabelos grudavam-se a testa e ao pescoço e a sonolência era deixada para trás para dar lugar às xícaras de café. Mas a marca existia. A dramaticidade cômica das perdas era real. Ela não sonhou e não ia acordar.

Inconscientemente observava a sombra que o sol projetava por conta da fumaça que escapava de seus lábios e estranhou quando a sombra, a claridade e o calor vindos da _estrela gigante _cessaram. Franziu de leve o cenho, mas continuou observando a fumaça propagar-se no ar, desaparecer e o túmulo reaparecer.

- Com licença. Tem fogo? – Um homem de cabelos escuros perguntou por sobre o ombro da garota ruiva, os olhos presos ao cigarro, tentando a todo custo não desviarem-se e perderem-se nos olhos azuis desfocados dela.

- Eu realmente acho idiota construírem um banco aqui. – Sua voz soava morta e indiferente e ela deu sinais de não tê-lo ouvido falar. Monologava consigo mesma, quase inconsciente de uma platéia. – Não é como se estivéssemos num parque, onde jogaríamos milho no chão e os pombos viriam comê-lo e nós sorriríamos como os velhinhos que ainda nos tornaremos. Isso não é um parque, e não há nenhum ponto atrativo. Não há vida aqui. Nem velhinhos – ao menos não velhinhos vivos. E eles resolvem construir um banco, em frente a lápides, para que? Para admirarmos o quão bela a morte é e o quanto pombos fazem falta? Isso é potencialmente idiota, mas eu não sei se deveria reclamar: estou sentada no banco. Mas não acho que jogar milho vá fazer com que eles voltem.

Terminou o pequeno discurso insano apontando, com a mão livre, para a lápide, com um sorriso estranho pontuando seus lábios cheios.

O homem pensou em afastar-se e manter-se calado enquanto estava num cemitério, com seu próprio isqueiro no bolso. Tão logo pensou em seguir andando, ou deixar as flores ridículas em frente a lápide nova e retirar-se, ela ergueu a delicada mão direita e um brilho irritante atingiu os olhos verdes. Sua mão instintivamente ergueu-se e ele tapou os olhos, sentindo a ironia e a repetição daquela cena, e seu café foi ao chão, fazendo as folhas secas e partidas ali tornarem-se ainda mais escuras, manchando a grama verde, deixando-a com o aspecto queimado das pontas de cigarro.

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, tanto com os lábios quanto com os olhos, o deboche fazendo-se evidente, o isqueiro aceso em suas mãos. A voz continuava indiferente, mesmo afogando-se nos risos quase sádicos que pulavam em seus olhos.

- Acho que é seu.

Fechou o isqueiro, com um clique sonoro, e entregou-lhe, os olhos azuis ainda sorrindo divertidos.

E ele entendera; desde que vira a palavra _Hope _refletindo do isqueiro, até o momento em que os olhos tão azuis viraram-se, rindo-se dele, ele entendera. Entendera o porque dele ter-se aproximado de uma garota com o olhar fixo em algum ponto, cigarro nos lábios e cabelos vermelho vivos erguendo-se suavemente ao vento do Outono; entendera o porque de ter ido comprar um café, fugindo de um olhar desconhecido, e ter derramado seus dois euros no chão; entendera o porque de ter voltado e seguido, sem dúvida alguma, para o banco de parque em que _sua _conhecida lápide estava.

Era alguma coisa ridícula como _Destino_. E não importava se ele nunca acreditou em destino, cartas que prevêem seu futuro, bolas de vidro que contam quantas pessoas magníficas apareceriam em seu caminho. _Aquilo _tinha que ser alguma coisa.

- Você o conhecia?

Ele se viu perguntando, apontando para a lápide desgastada.

- Não. Nunca ouvi falar de... – Ela estreitou os olhos, forçando a vista – Charles. Bem, ele morreu há quase sessenta anos. Conhecê-lo seria muito estranho.

Ele viu-se rindo do comentário dela, e apontou, a hilaridade da possibilidade ser real pairando de algum modo em sua voz, para o outro túmulo – E esse?

- Oh, claro! – Ela respondeu, um sorriso de perfeita felicidade em seus lábios, a tristeza nos olhos. – Éramos muito amigas, sentirei sua falt...

- Conhecia? – Ele interrompeu-a – Você conhecia Mary? De onde? Como?

Ela começou a gargalhar, a tristeza nos olhos esquecida, a felicidade sutil nos lábios apagada, o riso infantil e debochado ecoando pelo cemitério. Ele viu-se encarando-a, os olhos em dúvida, a mente confusa. Como a morte de um amigo querido poderia ser tão engraçada?

- Bom, eu não a conheço. Mas você, provavelmente, conheceu-a muito bem – A malícia estava presente em sua voz doce, enquanto um sorriso aparecia no canto de seus lábios – Era apaixonado por ela, não?

A ruiva levou o cigarro aos lábios, e observou a fumaça erguer-se e desaparecer. Ato no qual foi seguida por ele.

- Como deduziu isso, Sherlock? - Perguntou depois de algum tempo em que ela fumava em silêncio, o sorriso já apagado novamente, e ele lia repetidas vezes a inscrição na lápide.

– Seus olhos. O modo que você olhava a lápide, lia e relia a inscrição, negando silenciosamente a morte dela.

O silêncio tornou-se um fardo pesado, enquanto as lembranças o atingiam novamente, fazendo-o reviver o terror, silencioso, sem queixas e mudanças.

O fogo crepitava novamente a sua volta, as bombas queimavam tudo, ele via a vida deixando os olhos de Mary mais uma vez, o desespero tomando conta de seu peito enquanto tudo era incendiado e ele não via.

- Audrey. – Ela falou, os olhos debochados observando-o, um sorriso cínico pontuando os lábios.

- O quê?

- Meu nome. Audrey. Au-drey. Duas sílabas. A ponta da língua subindo até o céu da boca para terminar entre os dentes.

- Thomas. Bem, meus amigos me chamam de Tom, e eu realmente prefiro assim. – Ele sorriu. Ela havia sorrido.

- Muito bem, _Thomas_. – Ênfase. Como todos de mentes limitadas – todos eram assim – ele não entenderia que aquilo era uma _indireta _para deixar claro que não eram amigos. Não só porque ela viu a dor passar em seus olhos enquanto ele revia a perda que ela precisaria tornar-se algo para ele, como ele não se tornara para ela. – Às onze.

O cigarro que a garota fumava acabou e ela jogou o toco para um canto. Levantou-se e ele, por dentro, não se surpreendeu, mas ergueu seus olhos – redondos, verdes e surpresos – para ela.

O homem franziu o cenho, claramente confuso:

- Audrey – ele consultou o relógio – já é onze e quarenta.

Ela estava a dois passos e jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada onde era claro o deboche mas mesclava-se com a felicidade. Uma felicidade infantil. Abaixou os olhos para ele.

- Ah, Thomas... – Começou ela, ainda rindo – Acredite: se eu faço alguma coisa antes do meio dia é vir nesse cemitério e só depois das onze e quinze da manhã. E também acho que bares noturnos não abram antes de o sol se pôr, sabe. Mas é só uma suspeita, se acalme. – Ela ainda ria, divertindo-se com a situação. – E, a não ser que você seja uma prostituta não vejo problema em ir lá hoje a noite.

Começou a se afastar acendendo mais um cigarro, seguindo a passos lentos, para a saída do cemitério, os olhos, só mais uma vez, refletindo o azul do céu.

_**- X - X - X -**_

Havia fumaça em torno daquela rua: uma fumaça leve, translucida, clara e palpável. Ela contornava as paredes e saia de cigarros gastos nas mãos rudes e delicadas, enquanto ele observava o cartão escuro que continha o endereço de um pub – o cartão que a garota ruiva deixara sobre o banco-de-praça-deslocado no cemitério, pela manhã. O cheiro de nicotina era absolutamente visível e o vício vinha se arrastando pelas entrelinhas. O garoto colocou a mão no bolso traseiro direito da calça e puxou um maço de cigarros, um isqueiro prateado, a palavra "_Hope" _estampada no centro. A fumaça tocou a ponta do papel enrolado fazendo-a avermelhar-se. Tragou lentamente e seguiu pela rua enfumaçada.

Não mudava nada não é?

_**- X - X - X -**_

Unhas vermelhas e longas seguravam um cigarro, erguendo-o em direção aos lábios também vermelhos, os dentes brancos contrastando. As pálpebras bem maquiadas caíram sobre as Iris azuis lentamente enquanto ela tragava. Os cabelos vermelhos escuros, beirando ao preto, diferente do brilho alaranjado que tinham pela manhã, caíam em leves ondas até a altura de seus seios, emaranhando-se no vestido tomara-que-caia escuro e colado a seu busto avantajado. A ponta dos lábios levantava-se num esgar de sorriso irônico.  
Ria e falava com dois homens: um, cabelos loiros platinados, tomados num tom de branco amarelado, os olhos cinzas, frios, os lábios finos erguendo-se num sorriso idêntico ao da ruiva, tão alto que o topo da cabeça da mulher mal roçava seu queixo; o outro, olhos castanho esverdeados frívolos e distantes, de baixa estatura, pouco mais alto que a ruiva e muito menor que o loiro, o sorriso de esgar e hipocrisia ainda mais mal disfarçado, as mãos e feições rudes, a pele de um tom moreno desgastado, como se a melanina que impregnou-se em sua pele ao passar o final de semana na praia estivesse agora desbotando. Eram tão opostos quanto se seria possível imaginar, tanto em aspectos físicos quanto psicológicos, essa diferença apenas ruindo ao fixarem os olhos em seus lábios e verem o esgar de sorriso ali. Aquilo os tornava iguais.

O homem de cabelos negros e olhos absurdamente verdes observou aquele trio em comum, prendendo-se na figura ruiva do meio. Já não podia mais ouvir a voz dela dizendo-lhe o nome, numa voz adocicada e ácida: tudo em sua cabeça tornou-se ilegível devido a confusão ao lado de fora do bar. As pessoas riam escandalosamente, os homens gritavam cantadas ridículas – que as mulheres ignoravam –, a música que provinha de dentro do pub mesclava-se a confusão noturna e tudo se tornava incompreensível.

Seguiu lentamente, o toco avermelhado que seu cigarro tornara-se sendo lançado para o lado, indo de encontro ao chão, os olhos presos na garota. A única figura familiar ali.

- Thomas! – A voz ecoou alta e clara, e ela sorriu maliciosamente, o cigarro pendendo entre o indicador e o dedo médio, na mão esquerda, aonde o pulso era marcado com uma tatuagem denotando o símbolo do infinito. Olhava-o com uma expressão perdida entre a curiosidade e o sarcasmo. – Pensei que não viesse mais!

- Não lhe daria esse prazer – Ele respondeu, sarcástico, sem precisar consultar o relógio e ver que estava mais de cinco minutos adiantados. Quem sabe fosse cortesia dela dar sorrisos sarcásticos e irônicos e contar mentiras.

O garoto loiro encarava-a, a face numa expressão de tédio permanente, os olhos sem brilho algum, os lábios crispados para baixo numa careta que seria engraçada se não houvesse tanta arrogância e malicia no modo em que suas sobrancelhas franziam-se numa demonstração única de interesse e busca por respostas.

Ela tragou lentamente e soltou a fumaça, pelos lábios, em direção ao rosto hostil do loiro de olhos tempestuosos cinza chumbo. – Conheci Tom esta manhã. – Respondeu, deixando um tom de reticências no ar. Reticências que não ver-se-iam concluídas enquanto ela tragava novamente e desviava os olhos azuis – agora tão escuros quanto o céu da noite – para o chão, compenetrada em descobrir todos os símbolos possíveis nas rachaduras do chão sujo em frente a boate.

- Pensei que trabalhasse de noite, Ad.

A voz rude, grossa e tão taciturna quanto seu dono de sobrancelhas grossas e olhos castanho esverdeados exclamou, o maldito tom de malícia e deboche tão presentes em sua voz que seriam dignos de parabéns de Audrey. O homem menor, que dirigira-se a ruiva, agora ria-se de sua própria piada particular. O loiro esboçou um sorriso torto em sinal de compreensão e seus olhos cintilaram – isso provava que ele estava vivo, pelo menos. A ruiva, no entanto, virou-se completamente para ele, uma expressão de choque fingida e cômica no rosto.

- Algum de vocês – ela começou, a risada sarcástica tão presente na voz quanto as palavras, tragou e jogou o toco do cigarro no chão – faz alguma idéia – expeliu a fumaça lentamente, os olhos azuis-cor-do-céu e risonhos voltados para o chão – de que dia é hoje?

- 23 de novembro. – Respondeu o loiro, mais uma vez, um brilho perpassou seus olhos cinza escuros e um sorriso irônico nasceu em seus lábios. Bem, poder-se-ia chamar assim – sorriso. Ele curvou a ponta esquerda dos lábios para cima, sem deixar os dentes a mostra.

Ela apenas sorriu, enquanto o homem moreno e pequeno franzia as sobrancelhas, obviamente tentando compreender o que significava ser dia 23 de novembro. Era aniversário dela? Dia da Independência da Indonésia? Eles estavam faltando à festa da Repartição de Casos Irrecuperáveis?

- Que diabos ser dia 23 de novembro significa? – Tom murmurou, deixando os pensamentos transparecerem. Os dois homens, ocupados em tentarem enxergar dentro das roupas das mulheres que passavam – Acredite, não era uma missão difícil – não o ouviram. Audrey parecia não interessar-se no mesmo sexo, na cor de calcinhas ou na cor da falta delas, e o ouviu. Virou-se para ele, um mínimo esgar de sorriso nos lábios vermelhos como as unhas, como o sangue que escorre de cortes nas bocas secas e pobres daquela rua, como os cabelos dela em dias chuvosos quando pregavam-se na testa e escorriam, lisos enrolados, pelas costas, como o sangue que fervia nas veias dele quando ela o olhava. Piscou um dos olhos, num gesto que dizia claramente "Mantenha-se calmo, tudo a seu tempo". Ele não queria manter-se a seu tempo, ele queria saber porque havia uma mágoa tão profunda e disfarçada cravada nos olhos dela enquanto ela tentava disfarçar, ocultando-a com a fumaça do tabaco, com a hipocrisia de sua ironia.

- Isso pode ser considerado como uma, hum, piada interna. – A voz arrastada e com um sarcasmo afixado em cada respiração disse, lentamente, com os olhos cinza chumbo frios e os lábios finos retos, para Tom e Audrey. Audrey minimamente sorriu, erguendo também um canto dos lábios para cima e derramando malícia irônica de sua boca, mesmo sem proferir palavras.

Assentiu lentamente enquanto Tom via sua mente cada vez embaralhar-se, mais confusa, com sentimentos que iam de curiosidade a vergonha; piadas internas são _internas_. Independente do quão pouco ele conhecesse do mundo fechado em que aqueles três se encontravam ele podia compreender ênfase bem empregada: assim como Audrey deixara claro, pela manhã, que não eram amigos, o loiro deixava claro que a graça e o significado da piada interna circulava apenas entre eles. Tom sentiu-se tão desconfortável a ponto de sentir seu estômago dar um nó e a ponta de seus dedos coçarem no desespero de agarrar um cigarro e deixá-los presos em sua bolha enquanto a fumaça tapava sua linha de visão. – Bom, meia-noite. – Tirando os olhos castanhos do relógio, o homem pequeno deixou-se de se distrair completamente por pernas, vaginas e seios absurdamente grandes vazando de decotes e voltou-se para eles, um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios, várias notas presas entre seus dedos. Tom sentia os bolsos preenchidos por uma cartela de cigarros e uma carteira que continha cinco euros.

Sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se levemente

– Temos que pagar?

- Não se preocupe – Audrey disse, lançando um olhar irritado ao moreno baixinho que parecia prestes a expulsar Tom das terras da Grã-Bretanha por ele ter-lhe interrompido no meio de uma frase – Casais entram livre; você vai comigo e Matt arranja alguma vagabunda pra passar com ele pela porta.

Dito isso, tomou-lhe o braço e andou em direção a porta escura do _pub_, os saltos altos batendo no chão sujo enquanto andava em passos pequenos devido ao quão justo seu vestido negro estava.

Por alguns instantes Tom voltou ao estado de confusão plena inicial com a raiva contida nas palavras de Audrey e na direção – e a quem – ela cuspira as palavras fora. Então ele viu os olhos do loiro cintilarem, como uma adaga de prata refletindo ao sol, uma chama de ódio calado espreitando nas íris até ele voltar-se e começar a conversar com uma loira, alta, não escondendo absolutamente nada dentro do vestido vermelho, decotado e tão curto que conseguia-se enxergar seu útero, parecendo absorvido demais na aparente conversa para dirigir mais insultos ao casal.

- E, Nick – Audrey começou dizendo, à porta da boate. Tom parou de chofre e virou um pouco o rosto, mantendo o resto do corpo quase que totalmente emergido nas sombras – eu trabalho a tarde.

Piscou num sorriso debochado de canto de lábios enquanto o homem baixinho, moreno, de nome Nick ria-se alto, esquecendo por segundos da mulher em seus braços.

_**- X - X - X -**_

- Audrey?

Eles estavam a mesa, sentados numa sombra em meio ao pub lotado, em silêncio, enquanto as pessoas na pista de dança contorciam-se em movimentos ritmados, embalados pelas luzes frenéticas e pelo som ensurdecedor, seus braços e pernas perdendo-se num só enquanto as línguas uniam-se deixando a alma e o coração de lado nessa união. Mas Audrey parecia completamente alheia à orgia que acontecia a doze passos deles; seus olhos azuis estavam presos num ponto fixo, uma expressão em que mesclava-se a raiva contida e a hilaridade, compenetrada de tal modo que parecia nem sequer piscar. Tom quase podia ver a ardência nas pupilas que avermelhavam-se lentamente lutando contra o desejo de não piscar para não perder uma mísera fração de segundo do que acontecia a sua frente. Ela mantinha os olhos presos em Matt, que agora estava com uma mulher diferente – os cabelos castanhos escuros, que contrastavam intimamente com a última loira – Gabrielle? Ouvira algo assim soando como sendo seu nome saindo dos lábios dela, ainda do lado de fora do bar; aqueles lábios eram vermelhos – que passara pelos braços de Matthew, estavam soltos num corte repicado e liso, que ia até seu queixo, onde os fios prendiam-se nos lábios cor de vinho dela, os olhos amendoados perdiam-se de um jeito pervertido beirando o romantismo nos olhos gélidos de Matt, o vestido era tão curto quanto o da loira (provavelmente sua vagina era visível também, porém, no escuro colorido em que o pub encontrava-se parecia ser impossível de confirmar-lhe; mas Matt com certeza daria um jeito de checar essa suposição), mas seu decote era mais comportado, escondendo ao menos um pouco do busto da mulher. Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença. – e de quando em quando o olhar cinza-chumbo recaía sobre Audrey e o inevitável sorriso sarcástico pontuava aqueles lábios finos. Ela, em resposta, dava apenas um esgar de sorriso, um ar divertido, sarcástico e homicida nos olhos, e baixava-os para seu copo, o qual mexia distraidamente com a ponta de um palito, sem reparar, e virava o mesmo, sentindo o gosto da bebida alcoólica descer quente pela garganta.

Já o fizera mais de cinco vezes, até ali.

Repetiu:

- Audrey?

- Estou ouvindo, Tom. Eu ouço com os ouvidos e não com meus olhos. – Replicou, ela. Desviou-se completamente da direção do casal que agarrava-se a parede – assim como as pessoas na pista, seus braços e pernas perdiam-se num mesmo – e voltou-se para Tom. Virou todo o conteúdo do copo. Seus olhos arderam.

- Esse deve ser seu décimo copo! – Tom exclamou, os olhos verdes observando-a pausar, mais uma vez, a garçonete e pegar mais um copo cheio do líquido transparente.

- Sétimo – Corrigiu-o. Virou, mais uma vez, o copo.

- É... Audrey. Eu est...

- Vamos dançar?

Com um olhar quase infantil ela interrompeu-o, largando o copo em cima da mesa e começando a lançar seu peso para cima.

Tom pareceu petrificado no lugar.

_Desconfortável_. Thomas estava se sentindo desconfortável. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo sentado a mesa de um bar numa das partes mais categoricamente sinistras da Grã-Bretanha, Londres, perdido, com um estranha que conhecera há pouco mais de doze horas num cemitério, duas semanas depois de voltar, viúvo, de uma guerra, vendo-a virar repetidos copos de whisky? Os três drinques que tomara não aliviaram a sensação ruim. Por Deus – hipocrisia pseudo-ateia, morra – ele estava desconfortável e não completamente bêbado e com vontade de dançar.

Então, não, obrigado.

- Claro.

Com o sorriso que já tornara-se familiar, e quase caloroso, ela puxou-o pela mão em direção a pista e aos corpos colados, suados e luxuriosos.

Em meio aos doze passos que levá-los-iam para a pista, ela parou um garçom e fê-lo anotar – mais um, mais dois – mais uma bebida. Dessa vez uma para cada. Ela não perguntou a Tom se ele gostava daquele tipo de bebida, apenas pegou-o da mão do garçom e colocou na mão dele. _Black Label Duplo_, ele conseguiu ler. A viu virar o copo e largá-lo em cima de uma mesa ainda desocupada. Sentia que ela poderia secar um rio de bebida alcoólica, se quisesse. Sentia, também, que o fígado de Audrey não existia mais.

Chegaram a pista enquanto uma música soava forte e retumbante a seus ouvidos, e Tom não viu-se a demorar para entrar no ritmo. Audrey divirtia-se, realmente. Talvez apenas fosse Tom, talvez apenas fosse a bebida, talvez fosse apenas a data. Não havia como realmente saber. Os dois deixavam-se perder no som enquanto mais corpos uniam-se e até os seus mesmos aproximavam-se, perigosamente, mais.

Os ponteiros do pequeno relógio ao canto andavam, corriam, voavam e seus corpos só uniam-se mais. _Os lábios dele estavam extremamente perto._ Essa foi a última coisa que ela concluiu antes de colar os seus próprios aos dele.

Aquele beijo transformou-se num segundo, num terceiro, num quarto. Assim como a conta de quantos copos haviam bebido, a conta dos beijos perdeu-se; quem sabe depois do décimo terceiro.

E os beijos foram transformando-se em algo mais, e eles não notaram quando sua situação era a mesma de todos os casais que estavam ali, como eles, _dançando_. Não notaram quando não eram mais somente beijos, quando a pele de suas costas e pernas tornava-se visível e seus pés levavam-nos para um quarto nos fundos do bar. Não notaram quando as blusas haviam saído por suas cabeças e seus lábios não podiam manter-se afastados, o desejo queimando no peito deles. Não notaram quando caíram à cama e deixaram-se levar pela luxuria, pelo álcool, pelo desejo.


End file.
